


澳耀 | 不要随便带滤镜打分

by BluishMeow



Series: 澳耀司仪队设定 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 司仪队设定
Relationships: 澳耀
Series: 澳耀司仪队设定 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859017





	澳耀 | 不要随便带滤镜打分

**Author's Note:**

> 呃啊——！！！密集补档了几天之后终于发了一篇新文啦！

王濠镜挽好袖子，解下领带，在王耀后方不远处，看着他跟大概是友校队长的人聊了阵。不出一会儿，王耀谈完了，转身找人的样子，一下就看见了在等着的王濠镜。  
他冲正看手机的人打了招呼：“你那边都完事儿了？这么快？”  
王濠镜点点头，掏出两张纸条样的玩意：“外联那边拉的赞助，每个工作人员两张优惠券，主持人也有份。”  
王耀接过来一看：饮料通用优惠，还有第二份半价。  
“每次活动都搞的吃的……能不能有点新意。”  
“民以食为天嘛。”王濠镜一边说一边把领带缠在小臂上，玩似的，语气也很轻松：“队长你以前还说，主持后拿到的第二份半价优惠券没人跟你拼呢。”  
王耀一愣，然后附和：“也是哦。谈恋爱真好用。”  
似乎是没猜到王耀会这么回应他，王濠镜好气又好笑地瞄了他一眼，随后就问，刚刚在忙什么。  
“隔壁他们的校队想跟我们队联谊呢，我觉得也可以，毕竟两校平时还是会合办活动，联合训练多熟悉熟悉也不错。”  
说这话时两人正走出活动中心。今天两校合作文化节，校队各出一个主持，经过不算特别走心的猜拳挑选（王耀队长补充：我可是有认真排队员档期的），王濠镜便成了中奖的那个，在大好周末时光担了任务——不过，最重要的是，这事并没有破坏他跟王耀一起去吃晚饭的计划。  
王耀走在路上还在看手机，一副非常信任身旁人的样子，王濠镜不得不无奈地让他停下，见他笑笑把手机放兜里才继续抬脚、往校道另一条岔路走去。王耀不慌不忙地解释，你没看队群，那我就连同你那份一起看了呗——每场活动总有新一届的队员去现场观摩捧场、实际上就是抓紧时间给学长学姐拍照，队群永远热热闹闹，表情包和吐槽之间才勉强有几条正经反馈，认真敬业如王队长，最爱在点评后飞快投入到插科打诨的笑闹里。  
“唉，队长真的很敬业。”王濠镜慢悠悠开口，停顿了下又说，这次玩笑意味更足：“人就在你旁边，怎么不直接告诉我有何评价？”  
你自个儿看去；不过大伙都觉得这次搭档起来挺好，主办那边也算靠谱——你看我做什么？  
王濠镜但笑不语，收回目光，站到了奶茶店的告示牌前。  
“点个茶类？待会儿要大口吃肉呢，解腻。”王耀提议道。  
于是点了两份少冰果茶，两人挨在奶茶店几近人满为患的座位区，在夏季的下午等冰凉的解暑。  
说起来司仪队也算这里的常客，二楼有空间，王濠镜记得自己招新入队时，就是在那跟一大家子人见的面；后来吃喝“团建”成了某种传统，闲时作为消遣还不够，第二年的招新面试结束，王耀溜下楼，过了片刻就跟另一个前辈拎着两大袋奶茶回来，笑吟吟地：忙了大半天都辛苦了，补充一下体力，有力气才能好好吵架决定谁去谁留。  
这话确实不假，每次尘埃落定得出结果前总要争很久，吵架逐渐演变成队里的一个梗，每到这种场面都是队长本人力挽狂澜把讨论拉回来，一切都结束后就是王濠镜跟在王耀旁边，看他咕噜噜灌水。  
王濠镜回想起来总是觉得好笑：我的队长怎么认真到过分可爱。  
王耀并不知道他在想什么，故作怜爱样，顺手拨走对方头发上沾到的礼花碎屑：可怜孩子，等傻了都。  
当然这种约等于白送的饮料等一等也没什么关系。带冰的果茶隔着袋子也让人指尖凉透，把茶饮递给王濠镜后，王耀便与他一起出了奶茶店，晃到学校侧门路边的树荫下，慢悠悠左拐右拐，目的地是韩料店。  
一路上都顺顺利利，但王耀接连收到的好几条振动消息未免太煞风景，飞快扫过内容，面对王濠镜询问的眼神，王耀摆手：没事，到店了再说。  
今天他们打算去吃烤肉，手里揣着的是王莲镜给的套餐券。王耀最先还有些意外，但既然是来自对方亲妹的转让便不好说什么，而王濠镜显然能读懂王耀那个“你是不是打了什么算盘？”的眼神，在跟店员确认了套餐之后才回应王耀，很是自在地用票据搔搔王耀的手腕：“我只是跟她说了想约你吃饭，问她推荐而已。你说的，谈恋爱很好用。”  
王耀被这句堵着噎了回去，伶牙俐齿敌不过男朋友的现学现用，叹气摇头拿起小碗去勺酱料，回来坐下终于可以忙活消息的事，仔细看一轮之后结案陈词：“哎……事儿真多。”他停顿了小会儿便开始打字，转发，编辑消息，发送成功，又把手机放了回去。  
王濠镜就坐他对面，放手边的手机也开始亮起屏幕。王耀说：“这个不碍事，就是个通知。”说完把肉一一翻面，示意他可以刷酱了。  
吃上一口肉后才点进消息页面，司仪队群里是王耀的转发：“校艺术团的新通知，今年艺术队队员要给正副队长评分，具体的要求和文件我转了，在上面，大家随意哈，记得按时发给他们。”后面跟了一个醒目的叹号动图，有一点……  
王濠镜想了想，有那么一点中老年表情包的意思了——要说队里谁收集稀奇古怪表情包最带劲，王耀必然能争个席位。  
再次响起的滋滋声适时打断了王濠镜的思路，王耀盯着烤盘里喷香的肉片，握着夹子，没好气道：“都不用猜就知道，你一定在想那张图很土——年轻人怎么可以连斗图都玩不起！”  
是是是；不得不摘下眼镜的王濠镜眨眨眼睛，神情更显无辜了。  
王耀没理这人有点不分场合不讲道理的持靓行凶，虽说吐槽是会这么吐槽一下，但实际还是格外自然地提醒他赶紧趁热吃，谁让喜欢来得更不讲道理呢。  
紧接着，王濠镜就听王耀说：“我觉得我问一嘴好像也不违反规定。”  
问什么？  
“帅气学弟打算给你亲爱的队长打多少分呢？”  
“这个啊……”  
王濠镜故作思量，又喝了一口果茶，慢吞吞地开口了：“打个九十五分好了，防止队长骄傲。”  
随后，他给王耀夹了块大些的肉片。  
“至于作为男朋友嘛。”

当然是一百分满分咯。

FIN.  
\--队群聊天记录的彩蛋--  
学妹：这个串词互动的设计好巧妙哦！濠镜学长刚讲的那句粤语太苏了><  
学弟：没有人能拒绝司仪队的颜值，没有。  
春燕：小年轻还是太矜持了，啧啧。  
春燕：看我的。  
春燕：老王！你刚也在看吧！快说，有没有感到少男心萌动！！！  
王耀：别问。  
王耀：问就是发狗粮。

END

31/07/20


End file.
